This invention relates to vehicle steering column mounted control stalks, and, more particularly, to a new and improved turn signal and headlamp dimmer switch control mechanism housed in the lower support of an adjustable tilt head steering column and actuated by a single manual control stalk or lever.
The form of control stalk switch operating control illustrated herein forms the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,706 to Koch et al and 4,219,709 to Scarbro both issued Aug. 26, 1984, and of common ownership herewith. The control stalk of the present invention is especially suited for use in automobile vehicle headlamp dimmer and turn signal switch mechanisms adapted for tilthead steering columns. The control stalk motion translating assemblies for turn signals and headlamp dimmer switches shown in the above-mentioned patents require extensive modification for use in a tilt steering column. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,858 to Kramer, issued May 9, 1978, is an example of an existing turn signal and headlamp dimmer switch motion translating assembly used with one type of tilt steering column.